Peace And Quiet
by BuhoCosmico01
Summary: Solamente eso el deseaba, paz y tranquilidad, ni mas ni menos, una vida tranquila con una chica a su lado que también fuera tranquila, paz y tranquilidad es su lema, eso es lo único que deseaba, pero... Todo cambio el día que conoció a aquella chica de cabellos plateados casi blancos, un mundo que nunca conoció se abría ante sus ojos y su paz y tranquilidad se iba lentamente. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de Derechos:** Naruto, así como Higschol DxD, no me pertenecen, excepto las situaciones originales y personajesnque se presenten en esta obra que estoy sacando de mi mente, dije que solo los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

 **Cambio:** Suceso por el cual pasa una persona, al tomar una decisión u forma de pensar, también puede ser un cambio de cuerpo, cambio de personalidad, cambio de ropa, es cuando algo nuevo surge.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

El frio se sentía en su cuerpo, mientras sus manos arañaban la superficie de asfalto, retrocediendo con horror, terror, miedo y confusión, de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas salían mientras se sujetaba su cuello, del cual una gran cantidad de sangre salia, manchando con el color carmesí su polera, aunque el dolor era tan intenso que solo era opacado por el inmenso miedo que sentía en su ser.

Aun así.

El encontra de todo lo que su mente y cuerpo le rogaban por que no hiciera...

El lo hizo...

Levanto un poco su cabeza, observando con sus centelleantes ojos azules, como enfrente de sus ojos...

Se encontraba una especie de tentáculo, una extremidad, roja y pulsante, las venas en ese tentáculo eran visibles, pero lo mas aterrador de todo, era como ese tentáculo se unía a una persona, mas específicamente, a la espalda de esta.

— ¿C-como todo acabo así?... Se supone que todos estaban exterminados... La iglesia se encargo de eso... ¡No quiero morir! — Exclamo el chico, mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de huir, las ultimas palabras arremolinándose en su mente, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

— ¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir! ¡Esto no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto! — Gritando, tropezando y callendo en el duro cemento, que componían las calles, desérticas, su mente comenzó a viajar a hace unas horas atrás, mientras sentía como atrás suyo, ese ser se acercaba con velocidad, lágrimas salian sin control de sus ojos.

Una voz, jovial, perversa, excitada y femenina resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡NAAARRRRUUUUUUTTTTTOOOO-KKKKUUUUUNNNN! —.

* * *

 **...o0o...Unas horas antes...o0o...**

* * *

En una plaza, rodeada de arboles, con verde césped, juegos para niños, una pequeña pileta de la cual agua salia y salpicaba a todos lados, creando un pequeño arco iris, debajo de la sombra de un árbol de flores de Sakura, se podía observar a dos jóvenes.

El primero se trataba de un chico de cabello negro corto, con extraño corte, parecido al de un pato, de tez algo pálida y ojos ónix, mirada seria y aburrida, tendría unos quince años de edad, su ropa consistía en la mayoria de colores blancos y dorados.

El segundo se trataba de un chico de la misma edad que el primero, de cabello rubio en puntas y dos mechones callendo por la frente, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul que casi parecían centellar, en sus mejillas extrañas marcas de nacimiento, tres lineas recorrían sus mejillas, el usaba una polera blanca manga corta, jeans azules oscuro y zapatillas cómodas, una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

Como ya era medio día ambos decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de ese árbol, para aminorar un poco la calor, que se sentía a estas horas del día.

Ellos charlaban tranquilamente.

— ... Así que es verdad, Sasuke... Te vas al vaticano — Preguntó, o mas bien menciono el rubio con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras, mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba por hay.

Sasuke, que tenia su espalda pegada contra el arbol, observaba todo con un gesto indeferente.

— Si, es verdad Naruto, después de todo soy un Uchiha, una familia que siempre a servido al vaticano, seguiré los pasos de Itachi... ¿No me digas que te vas a poner sentimental ahora? — Pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras observaba de reojo a su bajo amigo.

— ¡¿Por que me tendría que poner sentimental por eso?!... ¡Ahora podre dejar a relucir mis dotes, ya que no estarás tu para opacarme! ¡Ahora seras un "puro" y "casto" padre! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja Sakura, Ino y todas las chicas si estuvieran presentes seguramente se podrían a llorar jajajajajaa! — Reía un completamente feliz Naruto, aunque poco a poco su risa se iba apagando.

— ... Aunque no puedo negar que ahora me sentiré mas solo, digo... Todos se han ido por distintos caminos... Konoha no es una gran ciudad, ni mucho menos. Sakura-Chan, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Lee... Todos se han ido a estudiar fuera de Konoha... La mayoría a Japón, también a estados unidos, Canadá y otros países de nombres raros... Al final seré el único que se quedara... — Una mirada de tristeza se podía ver en los ojos de Naruto, una mano en su hombro le hizo levantar levemente la mirada.

Sasuke se encontraba de pie, mientras una sonrisa un tanto forzada se formaba en su rostro.

— No te preocupes idiota, nos podremos comunicar por llamadas o internet... Seras un cabeza hueca y bastante idiota, pero eres mi mejor amigo, yo no me iré y te olvidare como todos los demás lo hicieron con nosotros... — Sasuke recordó como nadien despues de que se fueran, ni siquiera se dignaron en enviarles una carta, o mensaje de texto, no lo demostraría a nadien, pero el realmente sintió tristeza.

Naruto sonrió con alegría, pero el era un hombre después de todo, no podía mostrase débil.

— No te pongas tan raro Teme, no es como si no fuéramos a vernos otra vez, cuando yo también me valla de aquí, estoy trabajando muy duró para el señor Orochimaru — Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo, el también algún día se iría de este pueblo, dado que aquí no podia seguir sus estudios, lamentablemente aquí la academia se había cerrado hace un año con cuantos meses.

Un silencio se formo entre los dos, mientras Sasuke viendo la hora, vio que ya era hora de marcharse.

— Muy bien, me tengo que ir... Algún día nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces trata de conseguir una novia... — Sasuke se movió a la derecha para evadir una piedra, obviamente a Naruto nunca le fue bien con las chicas.

— ¡Callate, cuando nos volvamos a ver seré alguien completamente nuevo, no tendré una novia... TENDRE UN HAREM! — Exclamo Naruto con determinación mientras elevaba su puño al aire.

— Si claro... Eso seguramente pasara cuando vea a un cerdo volar, una vaca andar en bicicleta y a una abuela en motocicleta mientras lleva una gorra de arco iris mientras canta una canción de Guns and Roses.

Una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de Sasuke, mientras veía como varias personas se les quedaban viendo.

—... Anmmm... ¿T-tu eres Uzumaki Naruto, no?.

A la sorpresa de ambos una chica de al menos unos dieciseis años de edad, se encontraba delante de ellos, tenia el cabello plateado claro, atado en una cola de caballo alta, que hacia que este pareciera una piña, usaba una delgada polera de color crema que daba una buena vista de sus pechos copa D, cintura estrecha y buena caderas, una minifalda y zapatillas complementaban su vestuario.

Ella esta un poco sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos.

Un sonrojo apareció en los rostros de Sasuke y Naruto, aunque de este último una delgada hebra de sangre comenzaba a bajar de su nariz, después de estar un minuto mirando a la hermosa chica, Sasuke le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas a su amigo mientras se comenzaba a retirar.

— Me tengo que ir Naruto, pronto me iré, este es un adiós... Pero al parecer no estarás tan solo como crei — Una sonrisa un tanto sugerente se formo la cara del pelo negro mientras hacia parar un taxi y se iba, despidiéndose de su amigo agitando la mano.

Naruto viendo a su amigo irse, solo sintió un poco de tristeza.

— _Adiós, Teme..._

Sin embargo esa tristeza fue rápidamente remplazada con perversión al ver como la chica todavía no se había ido, ella lo miraba fijamente y con expectación.

— ¡Ahhaaha, Lo siento, pero es que justo ahora mi amigo se iba del pueblo y nos des pedíamos, jajajajaja, por cierto, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!... He... ¿Como sabes mi nombre y para que me necesitas?.. H-he... ¿Perdon cual es tu nombre? — Pregunto un tanto nervioso Naruto, en realidad hablar con una chica nunca se le dio bien, y menos si esta lo miraba tan intensamente.

Antes las siguientes palabras de la chica, el mundo, para Uzumaki Naruto cambiaría en forma radical.

— M-me... Llamo... Selene... Kirosato Selene... M-me... Preguntaba... ¿Si querías tener una cita conmigo?... Siempre te veo aquí en el parque, y todas las mañanas temprano cuando pasas para ir a trabajar con el señor Orochimaru... Ammm... Bueno... ¿Saldrias conmigo, Naruto-Kun?.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Después de haberse recuperado del shock de resivir aquella inesperada propuesta, echa por Selene, Naruto acepto gustosamente la propuesta de la chica, este día aunque había empezado con un gusto agrio para el, al saber que su mejor amigo dejaría el pueblo, se convirtió en uno de los mejores de su día, ¡estaba caminando al lado de una hermosa chica mientras sostenía su mano!, para algunos pareciera una cosa insignificante, pero no para el, que no a pasado mas haya de un apretón de manos con una chica.

El pueblo de Konoha no era demasiado grande en si, pero tampoco tan pequeño, tenia, lo necesario, un hospital, un banco, y una escuela, su gente era pacifica y todos eran amables, ese debía ser el encanto de este lugar, sin embargo como hace un años y cuantos meses, la única academia que tenia este lugar había cerrado por razones desconocidas, o mas bien ellos sabían lo ocurrido, pero nadien podía hablar de ello... Era una orden que todos conocían, dicha por el propio vaticano... Ha decir verdad el vaticano tenia un gran poder en este pueblo.

Pero eso no evitaba que hubieran lugares de atracción en este lugar, Naruto quien prácticamente se crió toda su vida aquí, sabia cuales eran esos lugares, como el estanque de peces Koi, los arboles de Sakura, algunos cuantos lugares donde comer y lo mas increíble, el lugar donde se encontraban ahora.

El monte Hokage, similar al monte roshmore en estados unidos, pero este no representaba a los presidentes, este representaba los cuatro antiguos héroes que alguna vez fueron bendecidos por dios... Aunque eso solo eran leyendas y mitos que venían de mas de dos siglos atrás, supuestamente esos rostros esculpidos en roca, representaban a los guerreros de dios, bendecidos para destruir a los antiguos mounstros que habitaban en este mundo.

— ... Según dicen también aquí, se llevaban a cabo ceremonias de sacrificios humanos, que realizaban los propios aldeanos de Konoha, para que estos guerreros no dejaran nunca de proteger al pueblo observándolos y cuidándolos desde lo alto de esta montaña... ¿Espeluznante no? — Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como la chica temblaba visiblemente.

Con sus ojos de color morados pálidos, la chica soltó la mano de Naruto, mientras caminaba a la orilla afirmando sus manos al barandal de acero, mirando hacia el frente mientras sus cabellos eran levantados por la brisa, una enigmática sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras observaba que no había nadien mas aparte de ellos dos.

— Entonces... Aquí se realizaban sacrificios humanos... Es irónico... — Murmuro Selene con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, mientras enfocaba a Naruto.

— H-he... ¿Por que dices que es irónico, Selene-Chan? — pregunto Naruto con una mano en su nuca mientras sonreía de forma divertida, eso lo hacia cuando no entendía algo.

Los últimos rayos solares iban desapareciendo poco a poco detrás de Selene, mientras la sonrisa de esta se acrecentaba un poco mas, al presenciar como las luces amarillas de los focos se encendían levemente.

— ... Por que ahora... Tu seras mi sacrfiooooo **OOOOOOOOO**! —.

Ante el horror, impacto y miedo de Naruto, cuatro enormes tentáculos salieron de la espalda baja de la chica, mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente negros con la iris roja, una sonrisa desquiciada afloraba en su rostro, los rojos y parpadeantes tentáculos se movieron con rapidez, Naruto no supo en que momento estaba siendo levantado por sus pies, estando ahora enfrente de Selene.

— ¡AAAARRRGGGGGGG! — Grito en agonía Naruto, mientras ante un profundo dolor su cerebro volvía a reaccionar, en su cuello se encontraba la cara enterrada de la chica, mientras sus dientes estaban profundamente enterrados en sus carnes.

Sangre a borbotones comenzó a salir de su cuello, mientras era arrojado a distancia, observó con impacto cono esa, esa, esa... Cosa. Se relamia los labios gustosa, llena de sangre, ¡Su sangre!.

— **Mm mm... Delicioso...**

Gimiendo en éxtasis la femina se relamia los labios, sus ojos negros y iris roja enfocaron al rubio.

Naruto comenzó a retroceder, completamente en pánico.

* * *

 **...o0o...Presente...o0o...**

* * *

Naruto corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban mientras se hacia la tonta idea de que esto era un sueño, de que nada era real, que pronto despertaría en su cómoda cama y apagaría al molesto despertador.

"Sonido de carne siendo desgarrada".

Sin embargo el ver como dos de esos tentáculos de sangre atravesaban su estomago y el enorme dolor que eso le provocaba, le hacia saber que esto no era un sueño, era real, la realidad, la cruda y dolorosa realidad.

Vomitando sangre, fue lanzado contra una pared, mientras su asesina, cazadora o devoradora, se acercaba lentamente hacia el, una sonrisa enferma en su rostro, mientras degustaba un trozo de su carne, un trozo que antiguamente componia su estomago.

— ¿ **Pero que es esa cara?... ¡Ya se! ¿Te estarás preguntando como es esto posible?, ¿Como un necrófagos como yo, esta aquí?, ¿Si, supuestamente todos habían sido eliminados una vez se descubrió que estos controlaban la academia y se comían a los niños?... Digamos, que algunos tenían hijos... Lamentablemente yo soy la ultima que queda... ¡Todos, mis padres, mis amigos y familiares fueron eliminados por el vaticano, frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada, solo llorar como una inutil, pero eso cambiara, matare a todos en este asqueroso lugar y me haré fuerte!... ¡Con su carne! —** Exclamo el necrófagos, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo semi inconsciente de Naruto y de un solo mordisco desprendía una enorme cantidad de piel de su torso, engulléndola con alegría.

— **¡Y tu seras el primero!.**

Naruto ya no era consecuente de la realidad, estaba en un lugar entre la inconsciencia y la realidad, el solo podía distinguir los sonidos de su carne siendo desgarrada, y el sonido del salpicar de su sangre.

— _... Pero que forma mas patética de morir... Siendo comido por un necrófagos... La iglesia nos protegería... Que gran mentira... Yo solo quería vivir, ni mas ni menos, solo vivir, ver otro radiante día... Encontrar una chica a quien le gustase, no me importa si fuese, flaca, gordita, con enormes tetas, o pecho plano... Sólo quería a una chica a mi lado... Que me entendiera y le gustase la paz y tranquilidad... Paz y tranquilidad... Paz y tranquilidad es lo mejor... ¿No lo crees? ._

Esos ean los pensamientos de un moribundo Naruto, mientras levemente podia ver la cara de la chica, que esta misma tarde se le había declarado y ese mismo día se lo estaba comiendo, parte por parte, mordisco por mordisco.

Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de perder la conciencia, fue una lejana voz, a su parecer, y una risa que el conocía muy bien.

— Kukukukukukukuku Pero que escena mas hermosa... Pero... Me... Temo... Que... No... Permitire... Que... Mates... A mi... Empleado.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

En una habitación, completamente blanca, baldosas blancas, paredes blancas, cortinas blancas e incluso el techo blanco, acostado en una camilla, y conectado a un respirador artificial, se podía observar a un chico de al menos quince años de edad, de cabello rubio, y rostro juvenil, dormía tranquilamente mientras la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, a veces se empañaba por la respiración pausada y rítmica del muchacho.

Pero de pronto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Mientras uno era de color azul, un profundo azul zafiro... El otro era completamente negro, con múltiples venas de color rojo uniéndose en un punto en el centro, formando la iris completamente roja.

— _Quizás has escuchado muchas historias, leído y visto cientos... Pero te puedo asegurar, que la que estas a punto de presenciar... No sera bonita ni de ritmo alegre... Es triste, melancólica y llena de muerte... Por que desde el momento en que me convertí en el protagonista de esta... Esta se volvio una historia tragica... La paz y tranquilidad que siempre anhele, solo sera un sueño, que habite en mi mente... Pero una cosa siempre sera clara en mi ser... La paz y tranquilidad es lo mejor... ¿No lo crees?._

* * *

 **Hola compañeros de fanfiction, les presentó esta humilde historia, que como podrán imaginar, posee elementos de Tokyo Ghoul, pero solo elementos, no habrá personajes de esa serie... Bueno para que les miento, puede que aparezcan uno o dos personajes, pero mas haya de eso no, espero hayan disfrutado su lectura.**

 **Obviamente aquí se tratara con los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, pero estos por el momento no tendrán mayor participación, quiero desarrollar a Naruto para que este a un nivel mas o menos aceptable.**

 **Obviamente Naruto sera reclutado por una facción de demonios, ¿Cual? Todavía no estoy seguro, así que sus opiniones me podrían influenciar.**

 **Este sera el segundo fic harem que escribiré, pero no soy ,muy experto en el tema de manejar tantos personajes femeninos... Ha decir verdad no me agrada la idea de "degradar" tanto a una chica que solo vive para el protagonista, sin tener metas para ella misma, tratare de cambiar eso... Por lo cual las relaciones van a ser algo lentas.**

 **He visto en muchos fic, que comenten el error de hacer, de Naruto alguien súper mega ultra poderoso, una reencarnación del antiguo Naruto del canon, siendo enviado al mundo de DxD por unas diosas, en una segunda oportunidad de vida, que es la reencarnación del Jūbi, o en algunos casos mas extremos... El Jūbi mismo... Esas historias no han pasado mas de diez capítulos... Claro que hay algunas excepciones... ¿Pero esas historias son realmente buenas?... ¿No te parece algo aburrido que el protagonista sepa, como, cuando y donde ocurriran hechos increíbles, que seres poderosos no le representen mayor peligro, que con solo una mirada las bragas de un personaje femenino se mojen todas y caigan tendidas a sus pies, como una lame botas?, eso a mi no me gusta.**

 **Tampoco me gusta esa idea del personaje que siempre lo tuvo todo, una buena familia, buen estatus social, sirvientas, coches, mansiones y demás lujos... Me parece algo aburrido darle a alguien que ya lo tiene todo... Todavía mas. Quizás sea esa la razón que me agrade el personaje de Hyodou Issei, el era el chico mas despreciado en su academia, no tenia grandes lujos, su casa era modesta y sus padres normales... En cuanto ha habilidades, no destacaba en nada y era realmente patético, sin embargo el con esfuerzo y determinación lograba sus objetivos, demostrando que no es necesario nacer en una cuna de oro para cumplir tus sueños.**

 **En este fic, verán todo tipos de cosas que le haré pasar a Naruto, trágicas, felices, crueles y sin humanidad, pero el podrá sobreponerse a todo, pero no sin consecuencias, la tendrá difícil, pero tendra recompensas.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo en cuanto al fic, sin mas que decir me despido, sugerencias, opiniones, negativas o positivas son bien recibidas.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**

 **¿Review?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holas compañeros! si, si, si, lo que ves es correcto, ¡otro capitulo de peace and quiet! ¿por que tan rápido? ¡Me vino un ataque de inspiración y no podía dejar de escribir!, así que pasemos luego al capitulo... ¡Ha pero antes a contestar sus maravillosos review!**

 **Una aclaración; ¡Esto no es Dark! Solo que ha mi me gusta escribir con toques sombrios y algo maniacos(?). Bueno los que leen mis otras historias entenderán, esto es por lo mismo que me cuesta continuar una de mis historias (Taste Of Jinchūriki) por que esa no tiene ese toque sombrío.**

 **Bueno sin mas a los review.**

 **Alexsenni9999** : Hola compañero, me agrada tu review, ¡fue el primero!, en cuanto a tu duda, el Kagune de Naruto es del tipo Rinkaku (mismo de Kaneki), a mi parecer este tienen más usos en batalla, imagínate que empuñe seis espadas con ayuda de esas extremidades, ¡seria genial!.

 **Fan2015:** Bueno cada uno tiene sus opiniones respecto a los personajes, respeto tu opinión y espero que cuando leas este capitulo no quedes decepcionado.

 **RAYHACHIBY** : Hola compañero, espero no defraudar con el capitulo de hoy, en cuanto a la facción que se unirá, primero planeo hacer un arco completamente ajeno al original, no se si te diste cuenta pero Naruto tiene quince años, planeo meterlo al canon original del primer capitulo, así que esto es basicamente un año antes de los hechos del cannon.

 **Killermirusa:** Aquí la continuación, disfruta la.

 **XdestroyerS** : No te preocupes compañero, que en cuanto a habilidades no me gusta un personaje patético, pero tampoco todo poderoso, Naruto ira evolucionando poco a poco... Y a perder la cabeza como nuestro buen amigo Kaneki (De hay me inspire, eso es algo obvio jejejeje).

 **Zafir09** : No ten preocupes compañero, esto no es dark, pero como decía en la aclaración al inicio, ha mi me gusta escribir con toques sombríos y destruir la mente de los personajes, para luego volver a armarla a mi gusto jejejeje.

 **Si no conteste tu review, es porque lo escribiste después de que subí este cap, lo siento.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

* * *

 **Hambre:** Situación por la cual pasa un sujeto al haber estado durante un determinado tiempo sin ingerir alimentos, el hambre puede producir fatiga, cansancio e incluso en casos extremos... Alucinaciones.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Lo primero que el vio cuando despertó, fue un predominante color blanco, los ligeros sonidos, de lo que parecia ser maquinaria y particular olor a tabaco, intento levantarse, mientras se retiraba la mascarilla, ya no era necesaria, confundido y desorientado observaba a todos lados, encontrando que estaba en una especie de habitación de hospital, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado le llegaron de golpe.

— _¡_ _ **¡NAAARRRUUTTTOOO-KUUUUNNN!**_.

La imagen de una chica o monstruo paso por su mente, mientras cuatro extremidades salían de su espalda, echas completamente de sangre, eso el lo deducía por el color rojo intenso.

— N-no... P-puede ser verdad... Si eso realmente ocurrió... — Murmuraba para si mismo, completamente ausente del mundo a su alrededor, sujetándose la cabeza y negando repetidas veces con esta.

Una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¿Estarias muerto? ¿Eso es lo que realmente estas pensado? Kukukukukuku Todo fue muy real, Naruto-Kun.

A la sorpresa de Naruto, un hombre se encontraba parado en el marco de la entrada, de brazos cruzados y sonrisa un tanto inquietante.

Era un hombre de al menos unos cuarenta años de edad, pronto en llegar a sus cincuenta años, de tez pálida enferma, cabello castaño negro, lacio, ojos dorados, vestía con un traje formal y en sima de este una bata de doctor.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer al sujeto.

— ¡Señor Orochimaru! — Exclamó sorprendido mientras intentaba levantarse, sin embargo un profundo dolor en su estómago le hizo detenerse.

Orochimaru se acerco a Naruto mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su bata, una pequeña linterna, con la cual empezaba a examinar los ojos de Naruto, pasando la repetidas veces por sobre ellos.

— No te sobre esfuerces tanto, acabas de salir de una operación, aunque llevas mas de una semana inconsciente, realmente pensé que nunca volverías a despertar kukukukukuku pero me alegra ver que estas vivo — Dijo el pálido, mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¿Que me paso?... ¿Q-que... Era Selene? — Pregunto Naruto con dificultad mientras se paraba, observando con cuidado el lugar, parecía la camilla y cuarto de un hospital... Pero no se parecía en nada a alguno del hospital de Konoha, el los conocía bien, dado que el trabajaba hay en lo que le ordenase el doctor Orochimaru.

Era como su recadero.

Y este lugar no se parecía en nada a algún cuarto que el hubiese visto ya antes.

Orochimaru comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

— ¿Que te paso? ¿que era esa chica?... Kukukukukuku Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que seguirme, haremos un tour, por mi laboratorio privado mientras te cuento lo que paso ese día — El doctor comenzó a abrir la puerta, mientras le hacia señas a Naruto para que lo siguiese.

Observando con cuidado al pelinegro, sus acciones, sus gestos y expresiones, Naruto sabia que lo que venia ahora, no le iba a gustar...

Pero...

El quería saber que fue la cosa que le atacó, como estaba vivo... Y por que ahora se sentía... Diferente.

— Esta bien... Señor Orochimaru... ¿Este laboratorio es legal?... ¡¿Que es esto?! — Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al muchacho, al observar con ojos mas que impactados el lugar.

Múltiples tubos, de todos lo tamaños, con agua verde, azulada y roja, estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, en ellos se encontraban partes de humanos, humanos mismos, pero también habían cosas extrañas, un ser humano con alas, alas negras, perros de tres cabezas, ojos, extraños ojos, cosas que se asemejaban a dinosaurios, corazones, hígados y pulmones se veían también en los frascos transparentes, algunos tan pequeños como la palma de Naruto, otros tan grandes que el, fácilmente cabería dentro de uno, quedándole espacio para nadar.

Era lo mas es espeluznante que Naruto había visto en toda su vida.

El estaba temblando, su cuerpo temblaba aunque el no lo quisiera, trato de gritar del horror, pero su voz no salía, estaba completamente paralizado.

Orochimaru comenzó a caminar delante de el, mirando todo con suma maravilla, sus ojos dorados centellaban, pero guardándose las ganas de gritar, reír como desquiciado, y celebrar y adorar a sus sujetos de pruebas... No lo podía hacer, no quería asustar al chico.

Por lo cual se limitaría a contarle la historia de que fue lo que paso ese día.

Sin poder evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al observar al aterrado, confundido y temeroso Naruto, mas específicamente el ojo negro con iris roja que ahora estaba en su glóbulo ocular derecho... Era fascinante.

— ... Kukukuku... Veras Naruto-Kun... Hace una semana con tres días y trece horas, fuiste atacado por un necrófagos... Una especie que es el depredador natural de los humanos — Comenzó su relato el doctor, mientras le hacia señas a Naruto para que le siguiera.

Temeroso, Naruto le comenzó a seguir, todavía sus ojos no despegándose de los tubos, pero igualmente prestaba atención y escuchaba todo lo que el sujeto de ojos dorados, tenia para decirle.

— ¡Pero, se supone que esas cosas fueron exterminados por la iglesia, eran demonios, mataban a mis compañeros de clases, se los comían!... Pedazo por pedazo... Mordisco por mordisco... — Exclamó Naruto con dolor, el tuvo la mala suerte de ver como se devoraban a uno de sus compañeros.

Fue un echo traumático, no hablo por un mes.

— Se supone que así fue... Pero no seas idiota Naruto-kun... ¿De verdad piensas que todos fueron exterminados?... ¿Que ninguno pudo haber escapado? ¿Que no hubieran mas de estas cosas por todo el mundo?... Eso es ser un idiota, usa el sentido común... La que te ataco a ti fue un necrófagos de tipo Rinkaku, o de escamas brillantes, como te quede mas cómodo, esos tentáculos, son su Kagune, sus ojos negros y iris roja son su Kakugan... Los necrófagos son seres fascinantes sin duda, sabes que pueden aumentar sus habilidades al comer a otros seres vivos... Pero debido a eso no pueden comer nada que no sea carne humana kukukukuku son todos unos depredadores — Riendo enfermamente el doctor pasaba sus manos por los tubos.

Naruto sentia sus entrañas revueltas de solo pensar en eso...

Sin embargo un fuerte sonido de este le hizo notar que el...

Tenia hambre.

— Señor Orochimaru... ¿Que paso con Selene? — Pregunto con nerviosismo Naruto, ignorando su fuerte rugir de estómago.

Sin embargo los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron con alegría mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

— ¡¿Tienes hambre?! — Pregunto en éxtasis mientras tomaba a Naruto de los hombros, sus ojos centellaban con locura.

— Bueno... Un poco — Admitió Naruto mientras sus ojos se desviaban al lado — ¿Que son esas criaturas?.

Naruto apunta a los muchos sujetos que se encontraban en lo cristales, seres con escamas, con alas, con plumas tan negras como la mas de las oscuras noches, esas cosas por algún extraño motivo le provocaban un leve escosor en la espalda.

La calma de Orochimaru se comenzaba a perder, el quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que era capaz de hacer ese chico, el lo salvo de ser convertido en comida, tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que "ellos" llegaran, seguramente el destrozo que causo con la necrófagos al enfrentarse a ella, ya había sido notado.

Saliva comenzó a caer de forma apresurada de la boca del sujeto.

— ¡Son criaturas, que siempre han estado entre nosotros, ángeles, ángeles que cayeron del cielo, condenados a vivir en el destierro! ¡Este de aquí! ¡Es una criatura mitológica un cuello largo, este de aquí, una hada, este de aquí, un zorro demonio de cuatro colas, por aquí hay una sirena! ¡En el mundo de los humanos, viven millones y millones de criaturas fantásticas, vivimos en la ignorancia, yo vivía en la ignorancia, pero un día me encontré con una Hedi demonio, las serpientes demoniaca viven saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo, poseyendolos y robando su energía, pero yo no me deje controlar, me pude sobreponer y yo absorbí a la serpiente, un nuevo mundo se abrió ante mi, ahora soy un humano híbrido serpiente, obtuve conocimiento, mucho conocimiento, pero tenía que pagar un precio al fusiónarmé con la serpiente, mi cuerpo se comenzo a deteriorar, así que al igual como lo haría una serpiente, tenia que estar de anfitrión en anfitrion, tomando sus cuerpos y usandolos hasta cuando ya no me sirvieran!... ¡PERO HABIA UN INCOVENIENTE SOLO PODIAN SER SERES HUMANOS, NO ANGELES CAIDOS, ANGELES NI DEMONIO!... Sin embargo...Cuando tenia intenciones de apoderarme de tu cuerpo, nose si te abras dado cuenta pero tu resistencia es un poco mayor a la de un ser humano normal, ¡almenos me durarias unos veinte años, y no tres como la mayoria!... Pero... Algo mucho mas increible sucedio, ¡te encontraste con un necrofagos! Así que me hice esta pregunta ¡¿Que pasaria si hago lo mismo que me paso a mi, que le suceda a Naruto-Kun?! ¡¿Moriria, viviría, se haría mas fuerte, o mas debil?! ¡¿Y si se hacia mas fuerte, cuanto años viviria sin preocupaciones de cambiar de cuerpo?! Así que con eso en mente trasplante parte del koukahu de esa necrofago en ti, así como partes de ángel caido y me soprendio de lo que sucedio, las partes de angel ciado las nego tu cuerpo, pero una vez implantada la parte de necrofago, esta comio y asimilo la parte de ángeles caído, ahora tu cuerpo es capaz de manipular la luz... **¡Era algo increíble, imagínate lo que haré con ese cuerpo, devoraré toda clase de criaturas, me hare poderoso, invencible... Ahora entregame tu CUERPOOOOOO!** —.

Ante el horror de Naruto, el cuerpo de Orochimaru, se comenzó a convulsionar, su piel comenzó a removerse con espasmos, esta se comenzó a rasgar, de la boca del sujeto una enorme lengua salia, su cabello creció de manera anormal, de pronto...

El cuerpo estallo en un géiser de sangre, no era roja y brillante, era morada y asquerosa, todo el lugar quedo cubierta por esa sangre.

Naruto cayó de espaldas, completamente aterrado...

Pero había algo que todavía le molestaba...

El tenia hambre.

— ¡¿Que es eso?! ¡¿Otra ves sucederá?! ¡¿Sere comido?! ¡¿por que, por que, porque, porque, porque?! — Naruto observaba con terror lo que estaba ahora delante de el.

Una enorme, amorfa y asquerosa serpiente, de al menos cuatro metros de diámetro, formada por muchas mas serpientes, en su pecho, una gran cantidad de rostros se podía observar, niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres, adolescentes y ancianos.

Era una imagen del infierno, observar los rostros de todas las personas a las cuales esa asquerosa serpiente le robo sus cuerpos, y el lo sabia, lo aterraba y lo hacia llorar, pero el sabia que pronto...

Su rostro también estaría junto a ellos.

Las manos de Naruto temblaban incontrolablemente, su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo, pero aun a pesar de todo eso, el no podía dejar de observar como la serpiente abría sus enormes fauces, acercándose lentamente hacia el, su cuerpo caberia fácilmente, seria acabado de un bocado.

Sin embargo...

— ... Paz y tranquilidad... Eso es lo único que yo quiero... Paz y tranquilidad, es lo mejor... ¿No lo crees? — El cuerpo de Naruto dejo de temblar, por que el recordó algo.

Y es que ahora el era un necrófagos... Como Orochimaru lo había dicho.

Y también tenia el poder de un ángel caído.

De su espalda lentamente comenzó a emerger una especie de vapor de sangre, hací mismo una especie de tentáculo, rojo y brillante.

Kagune.

— **¡ARGGGG! —** Chilló en dolor Orochimaru, mientras su garganta era perforada de lado a lado por esa extremidad.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror, al ver como ese tentáculo, se unia a su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a retorcerse del dolor.

— ¡¿Esto es mio?! ¡¿Soy como ella?! ¡¿Comere a humanos?! ¡¿Asesinare?! ¡¿Soy un monstruo?! ¡¿Como puedo tener paz y tranquilidad, con esto en mi espalda?! ¡¿Que hare?! ¡¿Que haré, que haré, que haré, que haré?! — Naruto se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra ves contra el suelo, preguntándose que pasaría con el, su vida aparentemente normal, se fue toda al diablo, fue engañado por una chica para comérselo, su jefe lo salva, ahora intentaba robarle su cuerpo, el también era un monstruo como esos dos.

— _**Lucha, lucha, lucha, lucha, lucha, lucha, quieres paz y tranquilidad, entonces, lucha, lucha, lucha, lucha, lucha, lucha, ¡lucha, lucha, lucha, LUCHA, LUCHA, LUCHA, LUCHA!.**_

Una horrible voz hacia eco en sus oídos, instándolo a luchar, a luchar por su vida, luchar por su supervivencia, luchar por la paz y tranquilidad que tanto anhela, lucha por vivir... ¡Vivir!.

— **¡ENTREGAME TU CUERPOOOOOOO! —** Orochimaru serpenteba por todo el lugar, abriendo sus fauces para devorar a Naruto, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Pero.

— ¡YO LUCHARE POR MI VIDA, PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD ES LO QUE QUIERO! — Naruto también se lanzo con un grito de batalla contra la enorme serpiente.

Ahora en su espalda salían dos tentáculos, estos dirigiéndose como un par de lanzas contra el cuerpo de Orochimaru, sin embargo esté las eludió al echarse hacia el lado derecho.

— **¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! —** Uno de los rostros de la enorme serpiente, se desprendió del pecho y poco a poco se transformo en una serpiente de color rojo, con el rostro de sonriendo de forma enferma, aunque no eran tan grande como Orochimaru.

Ahora ambas serpientes se lanzaron contra Naruto, la más pequeña se agarro con fuerza en uno de los brazos de Naruto, enterrado sus colmillos en su brazo derecho, rasgando y destrozando, el brazo de Naruto fue desprendido de su cuerpo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó en agonía mientras era golpeado por la cola de Orochimaru, el dolor de perder su extremidad era mas grande.

 _ **¡Boooooooommm!**_.

Una de las paredes fue reventada por el cuerpo de Naruto, escombros de cemento y vidrios provenientes de los tubos de cristal que destruyo con su cuerpo, se levantaron y esparcieron por todo el lugar.

Orochimaru vio con asombro como una gran cantidad de venas, salían de entro del agujero, uniéndose con el brazo que estaba en el suelo, llevándoselo con ella, mientras lentamente el cuerpo de Naruto se comenzaba a levantar.

Al levantar la vista los ojos de Naruto, mostraron gran determinación.

— _**¡Lucha, come su carne, si estas débil come carne, lucha, la carne es vida!.**_

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Naruto, mientras enfocaba con la vista a su presa, su estomago gruñía con fuerza.

Tenia hambre.

— **¡TENGO HAMBRREEEEEEE!** — Naruto se impulso con fuerza y velocidad sobre humana, de sus labios una gran cantidad de saliva escurría.

Orochimaru que estaba listo para detener de un coletazo a Naruto, cuando este estaba a unos dos metros de distancia...

Desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Una gran cantidad de personas, se podía ver reunida alrededor del hospital de Konoha, todas ellas vestían túnicas blancas, con bordados en color dorado.

Ellos eran exorcistas.

— ¡Atencion! — Llamo el que parecía ser el líder de todos, su rostro no se dejaba ver por su capucha pero la voz era claramente la de un hombre.

Todos las personas, que deberían al menos ser unas doce, todas ellas se fueron aglomerando alrededor de el sujeto, ahora estaban en el patio trasero del hospital, por las ventanas los pacientes miraban con curiosidad.

— Se nos ha informado que hace aproximadamente una semana con tres días, el Youkai serpiente, Orochimaru, fue visto por estos lugares, llevando consigo el cuerpo de dos adolescentes, ya han pasado mas de tres años desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos a el, debe estar próximo a cambiar de cuerpo, ¡no lo podemos dejar escapar! ¡en el nombre del señor destruiremos a ese perverso ser! — Aumentando la moral de sus hombres el capitán se hizo a un lado dando lugar a dos exorcistas, aunque estos eran algo mas bajos.

El capitán siguió hablando,

— Por eso el Vaticano, nos ha enviado a estas dos usuarias de excalibur, Shidō Irina y Xenovia, con ellas junto a nosotros seremos capaces de derrotar a ese monstruo — Exclamo con fe el sujeto mientras sostenía un rosario en contra de su pecho.

Ambas exorcistas se quitaron sus capuchas revelando sus rostros y figura.

Xenovia es una joven de alrededor de quince, dieciséis años, el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a la altura de la frente, ojos color café, Su vestimenta consiste en un traje de batalla de color negro ceñido al cuerpo, de manga corta con hombreras, largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas, en su espalda una espada envuelta en vendas.

Irina tiene la misma edad de Xenovia, con un largo cabello castaño claro, ojos color violeta, su cabello esta amarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul, una cruz cuelga de su cuello, usa el mismo traje de batalla que su compañera, en su brazo derecho una cuerda blanca se encuentra amarrada.

— ¡Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes, Amen! — Exclamó con voz energética Irina, mientras levantaba su cruz y le daba un beso.

— Espero y juntos castigemos a este ser pagano — Dijo con voz monocorde la pelo azul, mientras juntaba sus manos haciendo un pequeño rezo.

 _ **¡Boooooommmmm!**_

Un pequeño terremoto ocasiono que todos detuvieran sus movimientos, algunos perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo.

— ¿Q-que fue eso? — Pregunto uno de los exorcistas, de manera nerviosa, ellos solo tenían unas cuantas dagas y armas benditas, solo equipo estándar.

Razón por la cual estaban tan nerviosos, enfrentar a esté ser será su primera gran misión.

Xenovia comenzó a caminar y tomar la espada que se encontraba en su espalda, alejándose un par de metros, la elevo en el aire...

Para con un grito de guerra dejarla caer con fuerza.

— ¡Haaaaaa! — Gritó con fuerza mientras la espada colisionaba contra el suelo.

 _ **¡Boomm!**_

Un enorme agujero fue abierto en el suelo, revelando una construcción subterránea, ante el impacto de todos los exorcistas y la sonrisa de Irina.

— Vamos Irina — Ordeno Xenovia dando un pequeño salto y adentrándose en el lugar.

Sin perder tiempo la castaña la comenzó a seguir, detrás de ella, los exorcistas que todavía estaban un poco temerosos, pero gracias a la demostración de poder de la chica, ya no tanto.

El lugar era una especie de pasaje, solo alumbrado con velas y demás cosas, una gran cantidad de cables en las paredes y múltiples interruptores, un olor húmedo y desagradable se podía notar en el aire del lugar.

— Esto es desagradable, !pero la gracia del señor pronto lo purificara! — Exclamo Irina en éxtasis mientras rezaba, unos cuantos exorcistas mas la imitaron.

De pronto una gran cantidad de polvo comenzó a llenar la habitación del lugar, haciendo que el ver se torne algo problemático, pero con el polvo una gran cantidad de instinto asesino se sentía también.

Irina transformo la pequeña cuerda que estaba en su brazo, en una katana.

— ¿Que habrá pasado? — Pregunto Xenovia mientras veía como delante de ellos un gran agujero era visible, como si algo se hubiera impactado con fuerza.

 _¡Crusshhh, Crusshh, Crussshhh!_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los menos experimentados, mientras se agarraban con firmesa a sus espadas, dagas y pistolas bendecidas.

 _¡Glup, Crusshhh, Glup!._

El sonido de masticar y tragar eran lo único que se escuchaba por el lugar.

Pasando por el muro que estaba destruido, todos observaron con horror, los muchos cuerpos que estaban regados por todas partes, en tubos de cristal, mutaciones de ángeles caídos, órganos humanos y no humanos, criaturas mitológicas, del bien y el mal, no había distinción, pero todo esta echo un desastre, las luces parpadeaban ocacionando que de a ratos estuvieran a oscuras.

La sangre de distintos colores, morada, roja, verde y purpura, decoraba todo.

— Irina-Sama, Xenovia-Sama... Allí hay algo — Uno de los exorcistas señalo al centro del lugar, donde dos grandes sombras, alargadas y lisas se movían, el sonido provenía de hay.

La espada de Xenovia brillo por unos instantes antes de usarla como si fuera una especie de abanico, despejando todo el polvo del lugar...

Lo que vieron...

Les...

Heló la sangre.

— ¡D-dios! — Eso fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar.

En medio de un charco de sangre, se encontraba un chico de al menos quince años de edad, cabello rubio, usaba una especie de bata de hospital blanca, cuya blancura desapareció al ser manchada de sangre, dos enormes tentáculos salían de su espalda baja, estos se balanceaban de forma armónica, el se encontraba recostado sobre una pila de sangre, muños de carne estaban repartidos por todo el lugar.

 _¡Crusssshhh!_

Otro gran pedazo de esa repugnante carne fue arrancada de ese ser, que se estaba comiendo, ellos estaban de frente, haci que podían verle la cara perfectamente, lo mas bizarro no era que sangre escapara de sus labios cada vez que mordía y tragaba, tampoco ese ojo completamente negro, con irirs roja, ni esa maniaca sonrisa...

No, lo peor de todo...

Es que el...

Estaba llorando.

— **Y-yo solo, quería... P-paz y tranquilidad... L-la paz y tranquilidad... S-son lo mejor... ¿N-no lo crees? —** Hablo con voz distorsionada el chico, mientras dos tentáculos mas salían de su espalda.

Irina y Xenovia no sabían que hacer, antes solo se habían enfrentado contra demonios de poca monta, pero todos tenían algo en común, eran completamente malvados, pero este chico, monstruo o cosa, lo que fuera... No irradiaba maldad, solo tristeza, dolor, confusión y arrepentimiento.

Dos de esos tentáculos se dirigieron con velocidad contra los presentes, pero en vez de empalarlos a todos, solo los empujo hacia los costados, aplastándolos contra los muros, imposibilitandole los movimientos, con velocidad el chico paso a través de ellos, queriendo solo salir de hay.

Después de unos segundo de shock, de todavía no asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la primera en moverse fueron las portadoras de espadas sacras, ellas comenzaron a correr en dirección que se fue... Ese monstruo.

— ¡¿Xenovia, que era eso?! — Pregunto la castaña con nerviosismo, mientras veía como sus manos todavía temblaban, sujetándolas entre si para que se tranquilizaran,

Un gesto serio y estoico tenia la peliazul, pero un sudor nervioso recorría su frente, una vez ella leyó de esas criaturas, pero nunca espero ver uno, se decían que estaban extintos.

— Eso... Era un... Necrófagos... El depredador de los humanos — Contesto la peliazul mientras sujetaba con fuerza su espada, esa visión le aterro hasta los huesos.

— Debemos erradicarlo Xenovia — Dijo Irina un poco mas calmada — Pero se supone que nuestro objetivo era un hombre serpiente... —.

Irina se volteo hacia su compañera, se sorprendio al ver como ella transpiraba mas de lo normal, señal de nerviosismo...

O miedo.

— ... L-lo que se estaba comiendo... Era nuestro objetivo — Dijo con voz un poco temblorosa mientras apresuraba el paso, saliendo del pasaje.

* * *

 **Bueno compañeros capítulo finalizado, de este capitulo no tengo mucho que decir, solo que Naruto no sera ningún débil, además su nuevo poder tiene ciertos beneficios, como aquí no apareceran muchos Ghoul, tengo que hacerlo avanzar de alguna manera, y que mejor que absorbiendo mediante su lado Ghoul los poderes de sus víctimas sobrenaturales, obviamente solo tendrá el cuerpo y bases para hacer lanzas de luz, poder de destrucción y esas cosas, no porque se coma a alguien sumamente fuerte va a tener las mismas habilidades de el, en cuanto a potencia y poder, no, tendrá que entrenarlas.**

 **Aclaración: En el cannon de Naruto, Orochimaru cambiaba cuerpo cada tres años, por su Jutsu de inmortalidad, yo creo que se parece bastante a un Youkai, por eso aquí le di ese titulo, las serpientes son listas, por eso el es listo, espero no haya confusión.**

 **Bueno nos vemos, Bye, Bye.**

 **Sugerencia, petición, opinión, o review, hay abajo jejejeje.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola compañeros, hoy es día de una nueva actualización, espero que estén listos, porque hoy veremos, acción, aparición de nuevos personajes, y revelaciones, todo un nuevo mundo, jejejeje, pero antes de eso procederé a contestar sus review.**

 **Adv Satoshi:** No te preocupes compañero, tu opinión fue bien representada y respetuosa, aprecio eso, algunos lectores no hacen esto, solo se dedican a lanzar mierda, porque no les gusta alguna escena o parte, tu eres de esos lectores que respeto porque explican bien su punto de vista, se que a no todos les gusta el horror, y en cuanto a las onomatopeyas, si creo que también exagere un poco con eso jejejeje, Bueno no se si estas leyendo esto, pero igual te deseo suerte.

 **Alexsennin9999** : Hola compañero y gracias por el review, en cuanto a tus preguntas, sobre Issei, no pienso sacarlo del cannon, pero tratare de nombrarlo lo menos posible, me concentraré en Naruto, porque el es el protagonista, y si esto es un Harem.

 **Denix-shin** : Gracias compañero, espero que este capitulo no decepcione.

 **Caballerooscuro117:** Hola compañero, no te preocupes que Naruto hay para rato jejejeje, en cuanto a quien se va a unir, al final de este capitulo deje una pequeña encuesta que espero respondan.

 **Phantom umbral** : Gracias compañero, espero disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

 **GintokiUzuMaster** : Gracias por el review compañero, aprecio eso, al parecer no soy el único que piensa de ese modo ¡Soy tan feliz! , espero que el capitulo de hoy no te decepcione.

 **Zafir09** : Hola compañero aprecio tu review, y punto de vista, yo lo respeto y tomo en cuenta, con Naruto en algún momento lo pienso hacer como los Quinckes(?) De Tokio Ghoul, el podrá volver a comer comida común y corriente, pero para adquirir nuevas hablididades inevitablemente tendrá que comer carne, digo, tengo que darle alguna debilidad, en cuanto a mi otro fic, del que me hablas en el Pd, lo pondré en pausa indefinidamente, lo siento, pero las ideas no llegan, aunque me pase mas de media hora pensando en ello.

 **Guest** : Compañero tu estarás especialmente feliz con este capitulo jejejeje.

 **Shaoran ootsusuki:** Gracias por el review compañero, tu idea me es interesante, de echo saque una interesante idea con tu review, pero Issei por el momento permanecerá vivo, pero te digo que tengo planes para el Rojo y Blanco kukukulukukukukuku.

 **XdestroyerS** : Gracias por el review compañero, y si a mi siempre me pareció que Orochimaru y también Kisame, se parecían bastante a un Yokai.

 **RasenShuriken92** : Hola compañero, en cuanto a lo de Hinata, ella en algún momento aparecera en el fic, pero sera mas adelante, en cuanto a las Onesamas, tengo o planes para ellas kukukuku.

 **Bueno con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo, pero antes de eso un pequeño aviso.**

— **Al final del capitulo dejare una pequeña encuesta, en lo que se refiere al futuro de Naruto, espero la respondan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

 **Voluntad:** Es la facultad de decidir y ordenar la propia conducta. Propiedad que se expresa de forma consciente en el ser humano y en otros animales para realizar algo con intención de resultado.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Las ramas de los arboles se movían rítmica mente, mientras el juguetón aire traspasaba sus verdes hojas, llevándose consigo unas cuantas, las mas marchitas, aquellas que su tiempo de estar verde ya se estaba acabando, tiñiendolas de el cobrizo color, señal de que su tiempo con vida, ya había acabado.

Y asi es cono se sentía Uzumaki Naruto en estos momentos, como una hoja marchita, que es llevada por las corrientes del viento, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, sin poder hacer nada, viendo con frustración como su vida común y corriente, llegaba a su fin, para dar paso a una nueva vida, en la cual el color cobrizo, va ganando lentamente su alma, su mente y cuerpo...

El estaba muriendo lentamente, mas específicamente su humanidad.

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras observada lo que estaba en su mano derecha...

Un gran pedazo de carne humana.

— **Lo siento... Lo siento...** — Eso era lo único que podía decir, aunque sabía que no lo perdonarían, tenía que decirlo, su poca humanidad se lo exigía.

En medio de aquel bosque su Kagune bailaba en su espalda, mientras las hojas verdes de esos hermosos árboles, estaba teñida con el color rojo de la sangre.

Dos chicas observaban con seriedad, horror, temor, curiosidad y lastima, al muchacho.

Irina y Xenovia después de salir de ese laboratorio subterráneo, solo vieron el color rojo de la sangre por todos lados, los curiosos que se había acercado a mirar, a los exorcistas, fueron todos aniquilados por esos tentáculos que salían de la espalda de aquel que desde hace tiempo había estado trabajando con ellos, no lo podían creer, el era un necrófagos.

No se contuvo en matarlos a todos y devorar sus carnes, para después escapar y para cuando su conciencia volvió a el, solo podía pedir perdón a las personas que asesino...

Que se comió.

— ¡Seras castigado por todos los crímenes que has cometido, con esta excalibur yo sere tu juez! — Declaro con voz firme la poseedora de la excalibur destruction.

El muchacho de cabello rubio no respondió nada, estaba absorto en su propio mundo, viendo con ojos vacíos al pedazo de carne que estaba en sus manos.

— ¡Pronto seras purificado por la gracia del señor... Amen! — Exclamo la castaña poseedora de la excalibur Mimic.

Las extremidades rojas y brillantes, se comenzaron a envolver unas con otras, haciéndose mas fuertes, de un momento a otro se abalanzaron contra sus cazadoras, mientras el dueño de estas seguía con ojos vacíos, los tentáculos parecían controlarlo.

Con velocidad las dos mujeres lograron evadir la embestida saltando a los costados, comenzaron a correr contra Naruto, mientras Irina se fue por la derecha, Xenovia se fue por la izquierda.

— ¡Haaaaa! — Gritó fuertemente Xenovia mientras dejaba caer su espada, un enorme agujero fue creado con tan solo un golpe.

Sin embargo fallo, dado que el Kagune se había vuelto a formar de dos, esquivandolo fácilmente.

— ¡Ahora! — Exclamó la castaña mientras su katana se transformaba en una lanza con la que lanzo contra la cabeza de Naruto.

La lanza viajaba rápidamente contra el cráneo de Naruto, sin embargo su Kagune se interpuso entre el y su dueño, ni con toda el aura sacra fue capaz de cortar el tentáculo rojo y brillante.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

— Soy... Un monstruo... ( **Somos un necrófagos)**... ¿Yo asesiné? ( **Asesinamos juntos)**... ¿Ahora estaré solo? ( **Yo siempre estaré junto a ti)**... ¿Quien eres tu? **(¿Acaso ya me olvidaste... Naruto-Kun?... )** ... — Naruto sabia que se estaba volviendo loco, una voz resonaba en su mente... Una de una mujer... Y fue cuando finalmente la reconocio...

Esa voz que le había incitado a luchar, a comer, a sobrevivir, era la vos de...

Selene.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Las explosiones y escombros volaban por todos los lados, mientras cuatro largos y rojos tentáculos se movían con facilidad, arrasando con árboles y cambiando el paisaje.

Mientras dos chicas corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas tratando de evadir esas cosas, que eran increíblemente filosas y peligrosas, eso lo comprobaron rápidamente al ver como sangre ahora caía de su frente, brazos y piernas.

— X-xenovia... No creo que podamos ganarle... A-ademas... El parece un muerto — Irina se apoyaba con su espada para no caerse mientras observaba con preocupación a su compañera, también señalando que en todo momento el cuerpo de Naruto no se había movido en lo mas mínimo, parecía ido, un ser sin consciencia un muerto.

— ... Al parecer no queda de otra... — Xenovia dijo mientras un portal se comenzaba a abrir en su costado derecho...

Los ojos de Irina se ampliaron al sentir una enorme aura sangrada proveniente de ese agujero dimensional.

Sin embargo antes de que Xenovia comenzara el cántico para la liberación de su espada, un enorme grito se escucho.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Naruto despertó y se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, mientras su Kagune se revolvía como loco, moviéndose erráticamente, de la boca de Naruto comenzó a caer una gran cantidad de saliva.

— **¡Tenemos hambre!** — De la boca de Naruto dos voces hablaron al mismo tiempo, una era la de el, mientras la otra era una dulce y aterradora voz femenina.

Naruto lentamente se comenzó a levantar, las exorcistas se habían paralizado al escuchar esa horrible combinación de voces, la mano derecha de Naruto se comenzó a levantar, como queriendo atraparlas, su Kagune se comenzó a enroscar y retorcer, dos de estos se enrollaron contra los otros dos, como si los estuvieran deteniendo.

Naruto levantó la vista, mientras su ojo rojo, demostraba locura y sed de sangre, el normal y azul se podía ver una profunda preocupación y determinación, de este bajaban lentamente lágrimas.

— ¡P-por favor escapen si s-se quedan las... TERMINARE MATANDO! — Grito el rubio mientras se sujetaba la mano que quería alcanzar a las exorcistas, tratando por todos los medios posibles de no herir ni matar a mas gente, el no es así, el es alguien tranquilo, carismático y un tanto idiota, pero un asesino no es.

Los ojos de las exorcistas se abrieron de sobre manera, al escucharlo decir eso, se supone que el es un monstruo, un ser del mal, que nació para sembrar el, terror, la sangre es su vino, la carne es su pan de cada día, entonces por que el se estaba preocupando por ellas, su enemigos, eso no tenia sentido.

— ¡Imposible, no nos iremos, no somos cobardes, si piensas que puedes ganarnos, estas equivocado! — Sintiéndose insultada Xenovia gritó, una voz llena de enojo, pero ella sabia que en el fondo de su ser, no sabia que hacer, aunque Durandal, es una espada poderosa, todavía no es capaz de controlarla razón por la cual no quería usarla.

— ¡Asi es no nos, iremos, el señor velara por nosotras en esta lucha y incluso si nos terminas matando, pronto nos reuniremos con el! — Dándole apoyo a su amiga, Irina se levanto con su cuerpo tambaleante y trato de levantar su espada pero pareciera que sus esfuerzos eran vano, dado que sus heridas se abrieron todavía mas haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre comenzara a caer.

Uno de los tentáculos Kagune, se dirigió con velocidad contra las féminas, ambas fueron lanzadas lejos, sus cuerpos derrapando contra el duro suelo, una pequeña zanja fue creada.

— ¡VAYANSE! ¡POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIEN MAS! — Exclamó Naruto mientras caía de rodillas, en su mente Selene, le susurraba que se las comiera, y su cordura poco apodo estaba comenzando a flaquear, su voluntad también estaba comenzando a destruirse.

— _**Vamos... Come las, estas solo, nadien se enterara, no seras culpado de nada, no hay testigos, rápido ahora que están débiles, será fácil primero a la castaña, su dulce sabor deslizándose por tus papilas gustativas... Mmmmm, sera delicioso, no te con tengas... Come...**_

La voz invitante, sensual y dulce de la chicas de cabello plateado resonaba con fuerza en su mente, mientras de su boca espuma comenzaba a salir.

— Si... No hay... Nadien... ¿Estoy solo, no?... Esta bien ¿no?... ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡yo no quiero eso! — Exclamó Naruto mientras luchaba contra sus instintos.

Naruto comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección a las caídas exorcistas, su cuerpo exigiendole comida, pero su lado que todavía se mantenía como humano rechazaba esa opción, era un batalla de voluntades, que poco a poco Naruto comenzaba a perder.

— Vaya... Salgo para llevar a esa idiota de Selene de vuelta y me encuentro con esto... Es horrible ¿no?, el sentimiento de no poder hacer que tu cuerpo se tranquilice... — Caminando por entre los arboles una nueva persona apareció.

Debería de tener al menos dieciséis años de edad, usaba unos shorts cortos, que dejaba ver su blancas piernas, zapatillas de color rojo, una especie de poleron, pechos moderados, cabello color salmón y una mascara de conejo blanco, pero por las rendijillas se podía ver unos ojos rojos, de su espalda unas pequeñas alas rojas con destellos azules, una un poco mas grande que otra.

Era un Kagune.

La chica observo al chico y luego con un poco de aburrimiento observo hacia donde se dirigía, se interpuso en el camino.

— **¡Quitate!** — Con una voz completamente diferente hablo Naruto, mientras mas espuma comenzaba a salir de su boca.

— ... Ellas deben de ser las compañeras de esos exorcistas que me encontré de camino acá... No fueron difíciles de vencer... Aunque ahora puedo ver porque tenían tanta esperanza en que los fueran a rescatar... Son usuarias de espadas sacras... ¡Hu! — Dando un pequeño salto la chica evadió dos tentáculos, que intentaron empalarla.

— Pero creo que este no es el momento de hablar, primero tendré que tranquilizarte... Después de todo siempre fuiste de poca paciencia... Selene... Te dije que algún día terminarías muerta, pero al parecer no estas del todo muerta... Ahora... ¡Dejate tranquilizar! — Las pequeñas alas en su espalda crecieron de forma anormal mientras una gran cantidad de pequeños cristales comenzaron a llover sobre Naruto.

La lluvia de proyectiles fueron de manera feroz contra Naruto, sin embargo este se alcanzo a cubrir con su Kagune, pero asombrosamente estos traspasaron su defensa, la que fue capaz de soportar la de las espadas sacra, fue fácilmente traspasada por los cristales.

Una fuerte patada fue la que envió a volar a Naruto mientras sangre salia de su boca, tratando de frenarse con su Kagune los enganchaba en los arboles cercanos, pero nuevamente una patada de la chica lo volvió a elevar en los cielos, la chica de máscara no desperdiciaba ningún movimiento, todos serán precisos, daba golpes con velocidad alarmante y mientras el estaba siendo enviado a volar, cristales traspasaban su cuerpo, como si de papel mojado se tratase.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

— Debemos de irnos... Irina... Aprovechemos que esos dos nos están ignorando — Sugirió Xenovia mientras tenia a su compañera en sus hombros, semi inconsciente.

— ¿P-por que se están atacando entre ellos?... Al parecer la chica también es un necrófagos... Entonces... ¿Por que? — Preguntó Irina con intriga mientras era llevada por su compañera.

— _¡Vayanse o las terminaré matando... No quiero matarlas! —_

Por la mente de Xenovia paso lo que hace momentos atrás le estaba pidiendo el rubio.

— ... Quien sabe... — Contesto mientras se comenzaba a alejar con Irina en sus hombros.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Los cristales volaban por el cielo, mientras lentamente los pasos y movimientos de Naruto se iban haciendo cada vez mas y mas torpes y lentos.

— Eres resistente chico... Bastante diria yo, no cualquiera soporta mis ataques durante tanto tiempo, después de todo una lucha larga no es mi fuerte, el siguiente golpe te dejara bien tranquilo — Dijo la chica de cabello salmón, mientras las alas en su espalda volvían a ser pequeñas, su respiración se encontraba un poco irregular.

Naruto se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la ayuda de su Kagune se comenzó a levantar, las heridas que traspasaban su cuerpo lentamente comenzando a cerrarse, su Kagune se agitaba con violencia frenética destruyendo el suelo a su alrededor, miraba con ojos mas que furiosos a la chica delante de el.

— **¡Te mataremossss! ¡Te matare, te destruiremos, te harémos pedazos, te comeremos! —** Una mezcla de voces salia de la garganta de Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr con velocidad contra su presa, abriendo sus fauces con el obvio propósito de arrancar y desgarrar su carne.

— ¡AHORAAAAA! — Las alas en la espalda de la chica se juntaron y formaron una especie de remolino que paso por sobre su cabeza, los arboles fueron arrancados de raiz, el suelo se hizo pedazos, y lo único que tenia como objetivo era a Naruto...

* * *

 **...o0o...Lugar desconocido...o0o...**

* * *

Lo único que se podía observar en este lugar, no era oscuridad, tampoco era blancura, lo que se podía observar en este lugar, era un intenso color rojo, brillante y denso color rojo.

Era un mar de sangre.

Y flotando en medio de ese mar de sangre se encontraba un chico de quince años de edad, su cabello rubio flotaba alrededor suyo, teñido ligeramente con esa sangre, solo usaba unos blancos pantalones cortos, mientras del torso para arriba se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

— ... ¿Que es este lugar?... Se siente cálido... Mi cuerpo se siente muy cálido... Un olor dulce se siente en el aire... ¿Donde estoy? — Pregunto Naruto mientras observaba el cielo de color naranja y la luna de color blanco, no había estrellas, no había nubes, solo un cielo despejado y una luna blanca y pura.

— **Estamos en tu mente —** Una voz desconocida respondió, muy cerca suyo.

Naruto se sobresalto ante la sorpresiva voz, flotando al lado suyo, sin nada mejor que hacer, se encontraba una chica, un año mayor que el, de cabello plateado y ojos lilas, de su espalda baja dos tentáculos salían y en su hombro derecho habia una negra y sedosa ala de plumas negras.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con shock mientras veía a la chica.

— ¡Selene! — Exclamó Naruto mientras doblaba el cuello para verla, por alguna razón su cuerpo no se podía mover, solo su cabeza, era algo espeluznante, Naruto intento alejarse, al ver como esos tentáculos rojos y brillantes salían de la espalda baja de la chica, y todavía mas al notar esa ala de plumas negras en su hombro derecho.

Una sonrisa un tanto divertida se podía observar en los labios de la chica.

— **¿Te sorprende verme aquí?... Debo de decir que a mi igual me sorprendió... No se como paso esto pero al parecer ahora vivo en tu mente, es algo confuso... ¿Ha? ¿Me tienes miedo?... De verías verte a ti también jejejeje** — Riendo dulcemente la chica volvió a mirar al cielo.

Naruto todavía tenia miedo de la chica y todavía mas al verla con esos tentáculos y esa ala, pero haciéndole caso trato de verse a si mismo, pero parecía inútil, de improviso sintio como era levantado, hasta quedar parado en medio de...

Un mar de sangre.

— ¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿Sangre, estaba flotando en sangre?!... ¡Haaaa! ¡¿Que es esto en mi espalda, que son estas cosas?! — Viendo su propio reflejo, Naruto se horrorizó con lo que veía, de su hombro izquierdo una ala de plumas negras salia, mientras de su espalda baja salían dos de los mismos tentáculos que tenia Selene.

Selene, que había sido la que levanto a Naruto con su Kagune lo volvió a dejar flotando en la sangre, mientras su Kagune, también volvía a flotar al lado de ella, su cabeza casi rozando con la de Naruto.

— **Cuando desperté ya estábamos así, la mitad de mis poderes fueron hacia tu cuerpo, y esta ala negra apareció en nuestros hombros, izquierdo y derecho respectivamente, al parecer tenemos la misma cantidad de poder, este se reparte entre nosotros... Pero quizás nos volvanos mas poderosos cuando uno de los desaparezca... Esta es una batalla de voluntades, Naruto-kun... Cual de las dos personalidades que viven en este cuerpo sera la mas poderosa, no me importa que este cuerpo haya sido originalmente tuyo, algún día te eliminare y me quedare con el, esa serpiente me elimino porque solamente me encontró con la guardia baja, pero eso no volverá a suceder... Ahora largate que tu presencia me desagrada,** — Con un movimiento de manos, una luz fue creada en las manos de Selene, la cual comenzó a iluminar todo el lugar, haciendo que la vista de Naruto se entorpeciera, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos.

Una vez sola, la chica se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente, hasta llegar a una enorme cascada de sangre, en medio de dicha cascada se abrieron un par de ojos reptalinos de color amarillo.

— _Kukukuukukuku, sabes que no podrás contenerme por mucho ¿Verdad?... Solo es cuestión de tiempo, cuando Naruto-kun sea lo suficientemente poderoso, su cuerpo sera mio, kukukukukukuku, todo va de acuerdo a lo que he previsto_ — Asomando solamente su rostro por la cascada, Orochimaru se reía enferma mente.

— **Lo siento Naruto-Kun... No soy la única que apareció aquí... —** Dijo la chica mientras una lanza de luz se creaba en sus manos con la cual destruyo de un golpe la sonriente cara de Orochimaru, pero la presencia de este todavía se sentía por todo el lugar.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

En una habitación algo oscura y sombría se encontraba Naruto, respirando de forma rítmica, en su cuerpo se encontraba una gran cantidad de vendas, en su ojo derecho se encontraba un parche, sentada en un banco cerca de Naruto se encontraba una chica.

— Un mestizo... No es natural, pero igualmente tiene la misma fortaleza que uno de verdad, jejejeje, es interesante, al parecer te costo algo de trabajo Touka-Chan.

Se trataba de una chica que no representaba mas de doce años de edad, usaba una especie de vestido rojo con bordados de rosas doradas, en su cuello una especie de bufanda rasgada de color rojo, se encontraba descalza y movía rítmica mente sus pies, su rostro era joven y observaba con sus ojos de color gris, miraba con atención las respiraciones de Naruto, tenia el cabello largo de color verde, ella sonrio de manera misteriosa.

Al lado suyo, afirmaba en una pared se encontraba la chica de cabello color salmón, llevándose las manos a la mascara la retiro y su cabello igual, revelando ser una peluca, su verdadero color de cabello era azulado y ojos color lilas oscuros, un mechón de cabello tapaba uno de sus ojos.

— ... El era bastante duro... Eto... ¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlo con vida?... Podrá tener el Kagune de Selene, pero este chico antes era un humano... El no es como tu — Señalo Touka, mientras se dirigia a la salida, sin embargo antes de irse, un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, volteando ligeramente la cara, pudo observar como Eto, la observa.

Uno de sus ojos era gris mientras el otro era negro con la iris roja.

— **Touka... Aceptaras lo que yo diga, te guste o no ¿quedo claro?** — Hablo con voz tranquila, pero claramente era una amenaza.

Touka quedo un momento pasmada, pero igualmente asintio sinn decir nada mas, Touka salio de hay.

Una vez mas Eto volvió su mirada hacia Naruto, ella se levanto y se subió arriba de la cama, sus piernas abiertas mientras delineaba el rostro de Narruto.

— ¿Que eres tu?... Tu resistencia es alta, incluso en estándares Ghoul, ni siquiera Selene, tenia esa resistencia, tu regeneración es anormal, superior a otros Ghoul, y sobre todo... Puedes manipular luz, ¿que significa esa ala que tenias en tu espalda? ¿Realmente eres un Ghoul, humano o ángel caído?... ¿Que eres? — La chica pego su frente con la de Naruto mientras sentía como sus respiraciones se entremesclaban, pero a ella eso no le importaba, miraba con fascinación digna de una sicópata a Naruto.

Naruto se removió un poco incomodo, sus ojos se abrieron y el color rojo apareció rápidamente en su cara, al tener a una chica tan cerca suyo, mas esta sonrió con alegría al ver como el abrió sus ojos.

— ¡Alfin despertaste, deja me decirte... Bienvenido al Árbol de Aogiri!.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo finalizado compañeros, cono me recomendó un lector en otra de mis historias, me concentraré solamente en una hasta llegar a cierta cantidad de capítulos, tomare esta que la actualizare hasta que llegue a diez capitulos y luego tomare a otroa y haré lo mismo, esa sera mi nueva forma de actualizar.**

 **¿Algo importante que mencionar en este capitulo?.**

 **Solamente que Naruto no se vio tan afectado a la aura sacra, debido a las células de angel caído que hay en su cuerpo, al parecer también en el cuerpo de Naruto hay mas huéspedes indeseados de los que el quería, Orochimaru es alguien que es difícil de eliminar, una organización de Ghoul dio con Naruto, los que han visto el anime y manga de Tokyo Ghoul entenderán cual, de aquí en adelante Naruto conocerá a distintos personajes de Higschool DxD, antes de que empiece con el cannon de este, haré una especie de temporada antes de la historia de Higschool DxD, Tratare de que sean solo diez capítulos, no se preocupen que en algun momento el sera reclutado por algun séquito de demonios, o pueden ser angeles o ángeles caidos, les dejare esta pequeña encuesta.**

* * *

 **¿Ha cual de los siguientes grupos debe de unirse Naruto?.**

— **Kahos Brigade.**

— **Los demonios.**

— **Los ángeles caídos.**

— **Ángeles.**

 **Después de esto, si por ejemplo el ganador resulta ser la Kahos Brigade, pondré otra encuesta con la siguiente pregunta.**

 **¿Ha cual de las secciones de la Kahos Brigade debe de unirse Naruto?.**

— **Sección de los héroes.**

— **Equipo de Vali.**

— **Guardia de Ophis.**

 **Repito esto es solo un ejemplo, primero debe de decidirse a cual de las facciones ira, luego de esa haré la encuesta a cual de los grupos deberá ir, bueno sin mas me retiró, buenas noches, buenos días, o buenas tardes, depende de que hora me estes leyendo jejejeje.**

* * *

 **¡Los que pidieron a Touka, Deben de estar muy felices jejejeje!**

 **Pd: No se olviden de responder mi pregunta ¿Ha cual de las facciones debería unirse Naruto, Kahos Brigade, Demonios, Ángeles, o ángeles caidos?.**

 **Responder la encuesta, opinión, positiva o negativa, agradecimientos, ideas o sugerencias, abajo.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


End file.
